In cooking devices having a top plate, conventionally, a circular- or polygonal-shaped electrode that surrounds a portion of the top plate for container placement (i.e., a portion positioned above a heating device for heating the container) is provided to detect liquid boiled over from the container, e.g. a pan, on the top plate (see PTL1).
PTL1: JP S61-243690 A